The Bittersweet Sea
by Aqua Shadow
Summary: Kai's mind is working ovdertime as the BB head to the Bahamas for a tournament. There his past is revealed and a new teammate is added to their ranks. Time runs out as they're lives get put on the line. Kita isnt who she seems
1. Prolouge

Prologue*~~ Past Life*~~  
  
  
  
Kai's eyes were filled with tears. They made his eyes glisten an even brighter blue (??) as he held them back. He watched as the pretty little girl with straight silver hair to her waist cried chasing after the car. Kai forced himself to look away. In the rearview mirror he saw that the woman who sat in front showed no emotion. He made up his mind then and there to run away as soon as possible.  
  
The girl with silver hair to her waist fell back. Her green eyes were puffy and red. Her black pleaded school skirt was wet with the tears that were dripping on it. A ribbon red ribbon was in her hair that matched with the red shoes she wore. Her other school color-blue- was on her shirt. She let herself be led away by the man with strong arms.  
  
The next day the girl moved silently through the trees of the forest behind her home. She let her tears flow out. Suddenly she tripped over a rock. She stood up shakily and bent to pick it up. But something near it caught her eyes. Bending over it she saw a funny circle chip.  
  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Kai was lost in memories when he heard the shouts of Kenny and Max reach his ears. He looked up and cursed softly. The two were yelling at Tyson, as always. He had taken their food when they had turned to look out the window.  
  
They were driving through Taiwan in a green van having just won the Taiwan beyblade tournament. They were bound for the airport. They were stopping home for two days and then going straight to the Caribbean for the Bahamas tournament. Kai rolled his eyes and gave Ray a look as he sat down next to him. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Can't I sit in the back of the van away from the three stooges?" asked Ray frowning at Kai.  
  
"Maybe not." It was lucky that they arrived at the airport just then and were forced to get out of the van.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Tyson said breathing deeply. "The sweet smell of food!!"  
  
"You just go through stuffing your face with three lunches," Kai said walking past with his arms folded. Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well Mary sunshine we didn't get to eat a nighttime snack last night!" Kai sighed and walked away towards their plane.  
  
"He's ion a great mood today," said Kenny watching with the rest of the blade breakers as Kai walked away. The others followed silently. Kai was still lost in memories. He wondered briefly if he had to go to the Bahamas.  
  
Kai was thinking hard. 'It's the past! You got away so chill out! She's gone and so is he. But what about the silver-haired girl..'  
  
A/N I hope you like this!!!!!!!! Pretty pretty plz Review!!!!!!!! There's the little bitty button!!!!!!!! Right down there!!!! Arigatou- Aqua*Marine~~ 


	2. Melanie and Memories

A/N in this story the BB formed a team and won all those things when Kenny was eleven, Max and Tyson twelve, and Kai ad Ray thriteen.  
  
Chapter 1*~~ Melanie and Memories*~~  
  
Tyson breathed in the smell of the hotdog he was holding. Kenny shook his head and Max rolled his eyes. "Come on Tyson, just eat it!" Max said. Tyson glared at him.  
  
"I have to get the smell first!"  
  
"And I need a new team to [play with," Kai muttered. Kenny looked up quickly and Kai rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm!"  
  
"Come on Blade Breakers," Mr. Dickinson said and lead them to the air port gates.  
  
"Florida, U.S.A.," Ray read the light words that were moving across the screen. "Mr. Dickinson aren't we supposed to be going to the Bahamas?"  
  
"You idiot!" Kai said softly but Ray heard him and glared. Kai shrugged and leaned against a pillar. Kenny was sitting on a cushiony blue chair with his lap top open.  
  
"There are nonstop flights from here to the Bahamas. Dizzi, analyze the bit-beast I picked up," Kenny's focus was now on the computer.  
  
"You PICKED UP a bit beats?" asked Tyson through a mouthful of hotdog.  
  
"Yes. I found it lying on the ground when we left the Gold Dome in Switzerland. It caught my eye. It may be a team's so I'm going to try and find out which blade it belongs to and then we can see if it was entered in the tournament," Kenny explained as he held up a small blue bit beast.  
  
"Weird," Tyson said softly and the others nodded. Except Kai who's eyes were fixed on it. He had a strange feeling he knew that bit beast. But how? Kai shrugged it off and walked over to the window.  
  
'You don't even know if she's still there.. What if she is in Florida?!' A panicked look was on Kai's face. 'He LOVES tropical places and he said he'd like top move to America if only she hadn't been so 'mean'' Kai turned sharply around to find his face inches from Ray's.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked Kai backing into the window.  
  
"I want to know is up with you? You seam hesitant, like you don't want to do this," Ray said looking into his redish brown eyes. (thanx for the eyes!) Kai shoved him off and sat down next to the thirteen-year-old genius.  
  
"Having a nice day Kai?"  
  
"Not really," he said icily.  
  
"Hey cut the chief some slack!" Tyson said as he and Max sat down as well. Mr. Dickinson went to get Ray and led him to a seat. Ray watched Kai carefully. Kai carefully AVOIDED eye contact with him. Kai kept quiet until they got ready to board the plane.  
  
Tyson stretched and hopped up. He rushed up to the woman and handed her his ticket. But the woman didn't hand it back. She had straight deep blue hair and bright red eyes that were gentle and soft. "You're a beyblader right?"  
  
"Uh yeah why?" asked Tyson as Mr. Dickinson handed her the rest of then tickets and the team walked over.  
  
"The B-blade Breakers?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes. I'm Ray. This is Tyson, Max, and Kenny. Uh we seem to be missing a team member. I'll go get him!" and Ray rushed off to find Kai.  
  
"I'm Melanie Harper. Oh here are you tickets," Miss Harper said and handed them back the tickets, still keeping Kai's and Ray's. They approached. Kai was looking down and it wasn't until he reached up and took his ticket that he saw the woman. He froze.  
  
Melanie's eyes were huge. She made a move for his arm but Kai pulled back swiftly.  
  
"Don't- even- think- about- touching- me," he said icily through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kai?" Mr. Dickinson inquired softly. He said it so only Kai could hear.  
  
"Kai!" Melanie said and moved out from behind her desk.  
  
"Melanie just leave me alone!" Kai snapped. He began to move towards the plane.  
  
"Kai I just want to talk!" she said quickly. Kai froze and turned slowly around.  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you anymore. I thought you were the one person who cared Melanie. At least one of the two. I figured out I was wrong a long time ago!" Kai yelled, his voice racketed off of the walls and everyone turned. Kai pushed past her and onto the plane with out a backwards glance.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Kenny softly. Ray was taken by surprise as he was forced to catch Melanie as her knees gave out. He slid slowly to the floor with the woman in his arms. He backed away and stared with wide eyes. Tyson rolled his and bent down quickly next to the now sobbing Melanie.  
  
"Melanie? What is going on?" but a woman in the same tight blue uniform had rushed over. Her curly blond hair enhanced her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Mel?" she asked softly. "Was that Kai?" Melanie nodded slowly. "Take your brake Mel. I'll do your shift. Mine's over. You need recovery time. Go on." Melanie stood up and walked away still crying.  
  
"Er, what just happened?" asked Max looking at the woman. Her name tag glistened and Tyson read Hal Lie Jones.  
  
"Halley?" Ray asked uncertainly. Hal Lie stood up.  
  
"You pronounced it right! Most people say it with a pause but it's really supposed t be said as if it were spelled H-a-l-l-e-y. Now you should board the plane. We're blocking the line?" They indeed were. Many people were lined up behind them. Se shooed tem onto the plane.  
  
The Blade Breakers sat down next to Kai. Kai sat by the window with Ray and Mr. Dickinson next to him and Tyson, Max, and Kenny in front of them. "What's going on Kai?" asked Max, turning in his seat. But the plane was about to take off so Kai was saved from answering.  
  
Later Ray asked him and the rest froze to listen. "I'm not going to tell you!" Kai yelled and turned away. No one prodded again and Kai was left in peace to remember the worst moments of his life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flash Back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A little boy with shirt cut blue hair and red brown eyes ran up to a woman with sleek deep blue hair. Her bright red eyes glisten as she bent down next to the boy who was chocking back tears. "What is it Kai?"  
  
"Mely they're fighting again! They're blaming HER AGAIN!" Melanie's eyes flashed with tears once but she pulled Kai in close and hugged him.  
  
"Kai," she looked into his innocent eyes. He was about four almost five. "It is not her fault! Never let your parents make you think that loving her is wrong. Oh Kai!" she hugged him for quite some time.  
  
Kai nodded. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kai quickly swiped a tear from his eye. He glanced around. Luckily no one had seen. Kai slipped back into memories.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flash Back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kai bit his lip and looked down at the pretty little girl he was walking hand in hand with. He was stressing out over how to tell the four-year-old what his parents were making him do. "I love you," he said softly. She smiled and said the same thing. He was nine now.  
  
"I know!" she said and grabbed his hand pulling him ot the small river and dipping her feet in. Kai sat down slowly.  
  
"Listen you know I'll always love you but.'  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Look I- we are not going to be able to see each other anymore. I'm going to Canada with- her.." He let in sink in. The girl burst into tears her emerald eyes dulling. Kai felt her throw her arms around his waist and burry her silver sheet of hair in his sides as she sobbed.  
  
Later.-  
  
Kai burst into the pale yellow room, crying. "How can they do this Mel? How can my parents split us apart?" Melanie Harper ran to the boy. She and just gotten the news.  
  
"Kai I'm going to do everything I can so that you'll be with her. I promise that I'll find a way," and Kai hung onto those words as the only thing to keep him going.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'And she lied," eh thought bitterly as the plane landed. Kai and his team got off and walked to the luggage collector. He grabbed his bag and followed them into the warm Florida air. 'She let us be broken apart. She let us be split. She let us loose each other. She let us down.'  
  
With that the moody sixteen-year-old got into an orange van with the rest of the Blade Breakers. 


	3. The Silver Inn

Disclaimer: do you think I own Beyblade? Well you're definitely wrong. I do own the charas you can TELL I invented. (sorry if stuff is spelled wrong. I suck at spelling)  
  
Chapter 2*~~ The Silver Inn*~~  
  
Kai stared blankly out of the window tuning out his teammates. Kenny had set Dizzi aside and was talking with Tyson, Ray, and Max. Their voices were low. Kai sat once again by himself in the back. His eyes were on the many palm trees along the road they were on.  
  
"You guys this may sound strange but I'm actually worried about Kai," Kenny said. He sat in front of Kai and in between Max and Tyson. Ray was sitting on the floor and occasionally flinching as they rode over a bump. He wanted to talk with the guys but didn't want Kai to overhear.  
  
"Why would it sound weird?" asked Tyson. "I'm worried too."  
  
"Because," Dizzi started, "he's a loner and not exactly the nicest person in the world."  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny said.  
  
"What? It's the truth."  
  
"Look, even if he isn't the nicest person here he's our coach and a teammate. Besides we've been with him for two years! Even after the World Tournament," Ray said as they went over a large bump.  
  
"He's right," Max agreed. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling."  
  
"But we don't know anything about his past," Kenny said thoughtfully. His face contorted with thought.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson agreed. "It's strange. E never talks about his life before he met us. And if he does it's only when he was with the street shots. What is he keeping from us, and why?" There was silence in the car as they drove on. Each face fixed with thought. Kai's mind was dancing back to the moment he had found out Melanie didn't care.  
  
"We're here!" Mr. Dickinson said suddenly startling the Blade Breakers. They stood up and climbed out. "Welcome to the Silver Inn." 'Inn' was a HUGE understatement. It was a tall building that glistened a pretty silver. It was fifty floors high and long. There were three large pools in sight and many food and drink stands. There was a beach in view and a volleyball court.  
  
"Ah can you call this an Inn?" asked Max.  
  
"I know. Can you believe it started out as a one story building with twelve rooms and a small pool?" said Mr. Dickinson. Kai was unimpressed.  
  
"Can we go in now?" he asked dully.  
  
"Come on Blade Breakers!" Kenny said as he grabbed Dizzi. They trooped inside. It was a huge ceiling with balconies from the second floor. It was al marble. They walked to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter. She bore a strong resemblance to Melanie except her eyes were blue. Kai scowled at his memories.  
  
"We have some rooms reserved under Dickinson," Max told her.  
  
"I'll need ID," she said pushed a piece of hair behind her ears. Mr. Dickinson was about to hand it to her when they heard a squeal and running feet. They spun around. There was a little girl with short pale, pale yellow white almost silver hair. She was running towards them. An older girl with pure white hair was running after her.  
  
"You're the Blade Breakers!!" she said happily. Tyson bent down. Kai stood frozen. Tears burned in his eyes. He backed away.  
  
"Yeah we are. How did you know that? Owwwwwwwww!!" he yelled as Max hi his head. Ray roiled his eyes.  
  
"Tyson we've won a few tournaments!" he said. "You are really dense," Ray added.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ray!"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"So what would you like little girl?" the older girl had caught up.  
  
"Jenny! Leave these children alone!" but she suddenly saw that they were teenagers. At least everyone except Kenny. Her lips broke into a smile. Then her eyes grew wide. "You're the Blade Breakers. My twin brother idolizes you!" She said. She held out her hand. "I'm Teresa. You'll have to excuse my little sister. She is obsessed with Beyblades. I can't even get her to go for a walk without her bit beast!"  
  
"I'm Tyson. This is Max, Ray, Kenny, and Kai. Oh yeah and Mr. Dickinson, he formed the Blade Breakers." But suddenly Tyson noticed Kai staring wide-eyed at Jenny. So did everyone else.  
  
"You okay Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"Never seen a kid?" asked Tyson sarcastically. Ray hit his head this time and Tyson shrugged. Kai turned away ad sat down far away from them. "I seriously think he needs therapy," Tyson muttered. He turned back to Jenny.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" she asked holding out a piece of paper and pen. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Sure," he took it and signed. Then he handed it to the rest. After Mr. Dickinson had signed it he walked over to Kai with the rest of the team. Te woman sighed as se watched from her station. "Kai sing this for Jenny!"  
  
Kai didn't move. He looked at Jenny for a long while. Her innocent pale blue-green eyes pleading. '"I love you too Kai!'" the voice of the little girl with silver hair floated into his mind. He stared at Jenny and held out his hand. Tyson gave it to him quickly before Kai changed his mind.  
  
'Jenny, you now have all of the Blade Breakers autographs. Be a good girl and never loose the ones you love, trust me. Do whatever it takes to keep them by you. I didn't follow the advise I got from my friend and I should have.  
  
Your friend, Kai~~~~~~~~~~*' he handed it to her and walked away to the desk once again. "Rooms please?" he said in an undertone.  
  
"Huh? Oh ye, here are your keys. You vote the top floor!" she handed Kai nine glittering silver keys. Kai began to walk upstairs.  
  
"Bye Jenny, Teresa!" Tyson and Ray yelled as they dashed after him. The Blade Breakers got into the elevator and took a seat for the two to three minute ride to the top. "Hey Kai, what were you writing. It looked like a lot."  
  
"That wasn't for you to read Tyson so why should I tell you?" snapped Kai.  
  
"All right chill out! You need to breath Kai, I was just wondering," Tyson said quickly.  
  
"Yeah well don't wonder," Kai said moodily.  
  
"Boys, boys, calm down. We're here!" There was an annoying ding as Mr. Dickinson finished his words. Kai grabbed his stuff and led them to their rooms. "I got us three sweets. One for me and Tyson's grandfather when he gets here later, and two for you boys. I'll let you work it out. They're connected though. Right across from mine, they are. Can I have my keys Kai?" Kai handed him two of the glittering keys and tossed ones to each of the Blade Breakers as well.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson went into his room. "Whatever key you got is where you'll stay," Kai instructed as he looked down at the ones left in his hand. He grabbed one that read Past 50. The keys were quite strange. The other ones he had read Past 50 on one and one it said Hope 50.  
  
"Okay what's with these keys?" asked Ray looking at his. It said the same as Kai's.  
  
"I'll ask Dizzi. But let's go into my room first," Kenny suggested. They nodded and Kenny looked at his key. "Hope 50," he read aloud.  
  
"There," Ray said and pointed. The room kitty corner from Mr. Dickinson's read 'Hope 50' so Kenny slipped his key in and opened it.  
  
"Home sweet Inn," Tyson said happily as he set his Hope key on the counter of small kitchen in their suite. "So Kenny what dies Dizzi say?"  
  
"Do you have any patience?" asked Kenny.  
  
"No he doesn't," Max replied. Tyson smiled.  
  
"Oh all right sit down." They sat around the table as Kenny opened Dizzi and started her up.  
  
"What doe Tyson want to know this time?" asked Dizzi.  
  
"These keys all say Hope 50 and Past 50. We're at the Silver Inn in Florida. Why don't they say room numbers?" asked Kenny.  
  
"That's and easy one," she said. "The Silver Inn has 50 floors. There are room names on each. Past, Hope, Seagull, Dream, Chance, Dolphin, Starfish, and many others are used to represent a room. We're in Hope 50. You'll see that Hope is written in various parts of the room.  
  
"This way they can keep better track of rooms and who cleans them. The numbers after them say what floor you're on. The top floor has a lesser amount f room because so many are suites.  
  
"It is also said to be good luck or something like that. See each room name comes from an old pile of scripts on display. Each has a meaning. Hope means that this may be the place you'll find hope and love.  
  
"You're on top of Hope 49 right now, by the way. They're positioned the same. They chopped out the middle room names because of the suites."  
  
"Thanks Dizzi!" Max said.  
  
"I'm going to eat something!" Tyson said suddenly. The all shook they're heads.  
  
"I'll get some dinner after we unpack," Kai said to everyone's surprise. Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm not Bloody Mary! I can d something nice once in a while. Just don't get used to it!" So they all went to unpack and settle in.  
  
Kai knocked on the door of Hope 50. "What do you guys want to eat?" he called. Tyson bounded to the door with a list and money from Mr. Dickinson. Kai rolled his eyes but took the list. He headed to the elevator ad got in with a few chatting girls. On that looked about eleven glanced at him and looked thoughtful. She seemed to brush it off but Kai had noticed. Her hair was a pretty purple and she wore a yellow sun dress. But what he really didn't like was the girl with deep blue hair around sixteen that was checking him out. As soon as they hit the lobby he walked quickly away.  
  
He entered a small store at the lake shore ad got all of his stuff. A girl with short cut silver hair was in line in front of him. A blue hat with green and yellow blossom pictures on it like a safari hat on her head. She go her things and turned to go. Her hat masked her eyes as she walked out and sat on a bench a little ways away.  
  
Kai bought his things ad left, not paying the girl any mind. He passed her without realizing it. Or he almost did. Her leg was out slightly and he tripped over it. The groceries were safe but he was mad. He turned to her. Her eyes were still hidden and her hair seemed even shorter but her tight blue top showed she was a girl.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped. The girl froze. She carefully looked away so he wouldn't see her eyes. He threw punch which she dodged going down. She spun her leg under him and knocked into his legs forcing him to fall. She stood up and walked quickly away without looking back. Her yellow skirt had dirt on it.  
  
Kai trudged back to the Inn. The girl went back to the store later that day and grabbed an apron, taking a station behind the counter. Tyson was quite hungry so he went to the store with Ray, Max and Kenny for some snacks. Kai was too grouchy to go though they did not know why. The walked in and saw the girl standing behind the counter. Her hat lay by her red coat behind her on a peg.  
  
A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was long but the rooms are VERY important, trust me. Plz Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the silver haired girl is eleven. No it is NOT wrong for an eleven year old to love a sixteen year old. I should know. (I do not love a sixteen year old ad I am not eleven I'm twelve!) 


	4. The Girl

Chapter 3*~~ The Girl*~~  
  
Tyson looked for a moment at the girl behind the counter. She smiled. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, we're just getting some snacks," Tyson said softly. As they walked away Tyson was thinking about the girl. She had silver hair to the bottom of her back and glittering emerald eyes.  
  
"You guys, that girl is really pretty," Ray said as they walked down the isle. Tyson's mind was whipped clear when he saw some food. He didn't know what they were but he started grabbing different ones. "She can't be more than eleven though," array said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think it's against the law to work if you're younger than fourteen," Kenny said thoughtfully. "I wonder why she's working here."  
  
"That's an easy one!" said a girl's voice. They all jumped. Behind them stood and eleven year old girl with purple hair and pink eyes. "I take it you're staying here and that you don't live here."  
  
"Yes, that's right. How did you know?" Ray asked.  
  
"First of all YOUR clothes don't exactly blend like your friend's do. Plus everyone around here knows about her," she pointed at the counter, "reason for working here." They looked dumbstruck and she laughed. "I'm Jerry Tucker, her friend. I'll let her explain. Come on!" Jerry pulled them up to the counter and Tyson set his things down. She quickly checked them and he paid.  
  
"Jerry why are these guys so special they get you for an escort?" she asked as she hopped up on the counter and sat cross legged.  
  
"They want to know your story," Jerry said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm Kita. Who exactly are you?"  
  
"I'm Ray. This is Kenny, Max, and Tyson." Kita froze and Jerry bit her lip. "What?"  
  
"Where's the other Blade Breaker?" asked Kita quickly.  
  
"Who knows?" Max said shrugging.  
  
"Well." Kita smiled. "All right, I work here, but I guess that is obvious. I know the owner. Her name is Kitsu Hakumaru. You can't work until you're fourteen in America unless you're hired by family so I just say I'm her sister. That's basically it. I just need a job to pay for my blading stuff."  
  
"You Beyblade?" asked Kenny setting his computer down.  
  
"Yes, she does ad she's REALLY good," Jerry said. Kita blushed. "So what motel are you staying at?"  
  
"We're at the Silver Inn," Max replied.  
  
"The silver Inn?!" the girls said in unison. The boys nodded. "Wow, no one rich enough to stay at the Silver Inn has ever come here before!" Kita said joyfully.  
  
"Actually, the last member of our team was here earlier. He got us dinner. Kai actually volunteered!" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah that was a huge surprise," Tyson agreed.  
  
"Kai," Kita said softly. She looked down for a moment and Jerry bit her lip again looking worried. Suddenly Kita seemed to snap out of a trance.  
  
"Kita tonight is your early night right?" Jerry asked quickly as an idea dawned in her mind. Kita nodded. "Well I'll hang out with these guys until then. It's seven so there's only an hour left!"  
  
Kita's face broke into a smile again. "I'll just close now. No one ever comes in after seven. That's why you always come now. We just hang out and talk, while you steal some grape soda from the fridges!" Jerry blushed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tyson as she hung a closed sign on the door.  
  
"I'm going to show you my blade place. It's downstairs, come on!" Kita led the group behind the counter and pulled dup a trap door covered with a rug. They walked down a flight of steps and stopped. It was pitch black.  
  
"It's a little dark!" Kenny said.  
  
"You think?" Ray said sarcastically. Kita hissed and they fell silent. She hit a switch and grinned at their stunned faces. The room they were in was flooded with light.  
  
"Welcome to my Beyblading place. I take it by your expressions your impressed?" Kita smiled at their dopey looks. Impressed was an understatement! There were three different fields to blade on, a set of computers, ten boxes of spare parts, odds and ends, a box of what looked like bit-beasts, and more rings in the making.  
  
"Cool!" Max said running to the smooth circle of a ring. It was lined with sleek metal. "This looks perfectly smooth!"  
  
"It is!" Kita said.  
  
"You must be a great blader!" Ray said looking around. Kit said nothing. Jerry sat down and smiled at her best friend. Kenny was sitting on the floor and start Dizzi up again. Kita and Jerry walked over with interest.  
  
"What is this?" asked Jerry bending down.  
  
"This is Dizzi. She's the best computer in the world!"  
  
"Thanks Kenny," Dizzi replied. "If I had a face and body I'd blush."  
  
"She's a sarcastic one though!" Tyson said as the team came over and sat down as well.  
  
"Look who's talking Tyson!" Dizzi said wisely. Max sniggered. Ray shook his head.  
  
"What can Dizzi do?" asked Kita.  
  
"Everything!" Kenney said. "She's the best!" He explained a little of what Dizzi could do. "I have a question though. Kita what are those?" he asked and pointed at the box of what seemed to be bit-beasts.  
  
"Exactly what they look like. Bit beasts. I made them. I do that sort of thing down here. I'm not sure if they work or not though. I've never tried them." Jerry was silently listening to her friend tell them about why she never tested them. An idea struck her.  
  
"I've got an idea!" They all looked at Jerry. "I think Kita is good enough to be a Blade Breaker!"  
  
"Really?" asked Max cocking his head. She nodded.  
  
"She can take you on Max! If she wins, she can join the team! I think it's about time you added a GIRL to your team! We're NOT the weaker sex you know! And if men have the muscles and sport talent girls sure to hell -excuse my language- have the brains!" Jerry said excitedly. Kita rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please excuse my demented friend. She wants me to go major with my blade. I really think she should see a shrink!" Kita said shaking her head. Jerry glared and then laughed.  
  
"Okay," said Tyson. He looked as though he had been thinking hard, something he rarely. They all looked at him.  
  
"What?" asked Kita.  
  
"If you beat Max you're on the Blade Breakers."  
  
"I think it's a good idea!" Ray said. The others nodded. Dizzi brought up one problem though.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Dickinson won't care but what about Kai?" They all froze at Dizzi's words. That was true. Kai would probably kill them if they added a new teammate without asking him.  
  
"Uhhhh!" Ray groaned. "I forgot about Kai!"  
  
"He'll just have to live with it!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah but Kita will have to put up with him!" Max said. They looked at Kita. Her face was slightly sharp.  
  
"Tyson is right. Kai will just have to live with it!" Kita's voice was slightly cold and anger flashed across her eyes. Jerry began to nibble her lip again. "Ready? Oh, wait. I have to get my blade!"  
  
She ran to her monitor and next to it was a purple beyblade. "Ready, set, BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Let it rip!" the two bladers yelled in unison. They each launched theirs. "Aqua Marine, tidal wave!" Kita yelled. Max grinned.  
  
"I've seen this one in the Asian tournament!" he said. "You know what to do Draciel!" Kita grinned as well.  
  
"Maybe not. I doubt you've ever seen this tidal wave. Go for it Aqua!" Her blade did the same as the one Max was talking about- almost. At the last moment it swerved, stunning Max. She spun Aqua Marine around behind and rammed into him. It flew up and went towards Kita. She backed up quickly and jumped. She fell to the floor with a thud. Draciel was in her fist.  
  
"Ready to go again?" asked Kita. Max was confused.  
  
"You won!"  
  
"You play three!" Kita said and got back into position for launch. Max sighed and did the same. Kita beat him again.  
  
"Welcome to the Blade Breakers!" Kita smiled at Ray who had spoken. "Now ho wants to be the one to tell Kai?" There was silence in the room.  
  
A/N Hope you like this chapter! I know the whole Kita joining the Blade Breakers happened REALLY fast but I couldn't think of anything else! I had MAJOR writer's block! Sorry! Besides the real story isn't about how Kita joined the Blade Breakers. Oh and the guys didn't think she would beat them. I know Aqua Marine isn't a normal Beyblade name but it's the name I picked and it HAS to be that. 


	5. Fury

Kai lay on his bed in the bedroom her shared with Ray. There was an extra bed in between them. He was lost in thought. He jumped up as he heard a key in the door. He sat back down figuring it was Ray. 'It sure took them a long time to go shopping!' he thought. 'Then again they went with Tyson, so you never know!' He heard a girl's voice and got up with interest.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it. His teeth clenched. There sitting at the counter with his teammates was the girl that had tripped him earlier. He glared at her from behind. He noticed her hair was the same but up close he saw that it was folded into the hat to look shorter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kita smiled as she listened to the boys talk. Jerry had bid them good night and headed for home. Kenny had suggested she come to stay at the hotel. Ray told her that there was a spare bed in his and Kai's room. Kita bit her lip like Jerry did when she was nervous. If truth be told Kita was the reason Jerry had started doing that.  
  
"What is it Kita?" asked Tyson stopping as well and turning to look at her.  
  
"I just felt cold by my ears. I'm going to put my hat on!" Kita lied as she pulled it out. 'At least he didn't see me!' Kita thought happily. 'Then again he hardly knows I'm alive.' Her mind was bitter now.  
  
"So Kita your parents must be pretty rich!" Max said as Kita walked back up by them.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Kita curiously.  
  
"Well, you have all of that neat stuff in that shop. It must have coast a lot, not to mention your cool blade!" Max replied.  
  
"I bought that stuff and by blade didn't cost me a penny."  
  
"How? Did you find it?" asked Kenny.  
  
"No, I'll explain later."  
  
"So will your parents be proud that you're part of the Blade Breakers?" asked Ray.  
  
"Not at all. I live with my dad. He'll be pissed that I joined your team. He knows I'm an okay blader but he doesn't want me to blade for any team like yours! I hardly doubt he knows I exist. He blames me for everything wrong in his life. He doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I'm in the Bahamas- that's where I live. I just fly here when I'm sick of him. To make a much longer story short- he hates me." Silence fell after her words. They were all thinking about her situation.  
  
"Uh, sorry about you father," Tyson said lamely.  
  
"Don't be. I hate his guts just as much. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me when I was like four. I don't really care anymore!" Kita was smiling again. Suddenly it faded as she saw the Silver Inn and knew what she would find inside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kai crouched down and then sprang. "Watch out!" Tyson and Ray yelled in unison. Kita ducked. Ashe was a little too slow. He got her hat as he soared over her and landed neatly. He spun around hat clenched in hand. Kita's face was buried in her hands.  
  
"Nice job Kai! She's our new Blade Breaker!" Max said hotly.  
  
"WHAT?! HER?! I'M GOING TO KILLHER!" Kai yelled. He was fuming over had had happened earlier. Ray and Tyson were talking quietly to Kita who refused to remove her hands form her face.  
  
"I told you Kai would do this!" Dizzi retorted from her position on the counter. Kenny laughed and Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on just look at the jerk who stole your hat!" Kenny coaxed. Kita shook her head.  
  
"I want to know why you let her join our team!" Kai said indignantly. "And without consulting me!"  
  
"Because she beat Max with ease; he is good!" Ray said.  
  
" Right, so she beat him and you just decided to le her on!"  
  
"Her blade is amazing!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, but she's a baby!" Kai spat. Kita was shaking. They thought she was crying, but she was mad. Her silver hair caught Kai's eyes. 'So much like her's.. I miss her so much..'  
  
"I- am- not- a- baby- Kai!" she yelled pulling her face out of her hands. Kai froze, stunned. Her green eyes blazed with anger. Kai was flipping out.  
  
"KITA?!" he yelled. Kita's stood.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember my name Kai. Been a long time hasn't it?" her voice was etched with anger and hurt.  
  
"W-what do you mean. I promised never to forget you!"  
  
"You never kept that promise. I haven't heard from you in years and you've been spending your time beyblading. I guess you were always a big lie. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning team!" Kita spun around and headed to her room. He changed her mind half-way there and turned back to Kai. Se rushed over and slapped his cheek very hard. Then she felt the tears spill form her eyes as she locked the door to their room and sunk onto the middle bed.  
  
The Blade Breakers stared at their teammate, whom was clutching an icepack to his sore and bruised cheek. "How did you know Kita?" asked Kenny.  
  
"I'm not telling you!" he snapped huffily.  
  
"Why does she hate you?" asked Ray Kai had fight to mask tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"I really don't know. I guess because I never bothered to fi-" Kai stopped short trying to keep from crying. Kita was the only person he had ever cared about in the world. The only one who had card for him- he'd thought.  
  
Kita's face was in the green and blue pillowcase, her shoulders shaking. She heard the door open but didn't look up. Kita knew Kai too well to think it was him. "Kita?" came Ray's soft voice. She choked down her sobs with difficulty and looked up as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Kita could hear Tyson's voice yelling something at Kai.  
  
"S-sorry, Ray. I j-just sort of f-flipped out back there," Kita said sheepishly. Ray looked worried all the same.  
  
"How do you know Kai? Why do you hate him?"  
  
"You'll have to ask him," was Kita's abrupt and chilly reply. She smiled. "Sorry, I'm just not ready to say.." Ray didn't prod. He led her out to the rest. Kai didn't look up at her.  
  
A/N PLEASE review!! Suggestions and critiquing is welcome!Thanks you to all of those who have reviewed The Bittersweet Sea! Sorry I had a bad case of writers block. It'll get a LOT better- trust me! A girl on the blade breakers is going to change a few things! And I got two chapters up in one day. Aren't you proud of me! 


	6. Promises

Chapter 5*~~ Promises*~~  
  
The silence between Kai and Kita was getting to the rest of the Blade Breakers by the next morning. They were both nice to the rest but an icy chill went through the room when they looked at each other. Ray and Kenny decided to keep in their room most of the day to avoid those moments. Tyson and Max got sick of it by lunch and went on a LONG walk.  
  
Kita and Kai sat alone in the sitting area of their room. "K-kita?"  
  
"Yes Kai," she asked coolly.  
  
"W-we need to talk," he said and moved resolutely from the chair across the room from her to the couch, right next to the pretty eleven-year- old.  
  
"You're right we do," Kita's voice was softer and sweeter. More like the one she used when speaking to the others. The door opened suddenly and the two launched apart and whirled around.  
  
"You scared the crap out of us!" Kai yelled at Tyson and Max.  
  
"Geeze, calm down. We're sorry!" Tyson aid falling onto the couch. Kita sank back down and Kai walked back to his chair.  
  
"What were we interrupting?" asked Max slyly to the teenage boy.  
  
"Shut it Max," Kita snapped.  
  
"He's sorry," Kenny said walking in from his room. Ray opened the door to the bedroom of that suite and collapsed on the couch next to Kita.  
  
"What are we doing for a meal?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking a gourmet restaurant would be overdone for our second night here," said Mr. Dickinson from the doorway. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I have one!" Kita said.  
  
"Yes," he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we could make tons of junk food snacks and eat in our pajamas while watching a scary movie marathon."  
  
"O-or n-n-not!" Kenny said backing up.  
  
"Or a non-scary movie marathon," Kita suggested quickly. "Sorry chief. I didn't realize you were afraid to watch scary movies!"  
  
"I thought YOU were afraid to watch scary movies," Kai said looking confused.  
  
Kita's voice changed slightly. "You wouldn't know Kai. I'm not that crying school girl anymore." There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well it's settled then!" Tyson said breaking up the silence.  
  
"I suggested we all take baths before we eat! It's" Ray consulted his watch. "five to seven." The all nodded and walked down to the private shower rooms offered on the forty-eighth floor. Kita and Kai were done before the rest and walked back to their room to change out of their clothes in pajamas.  
  
Kita sat down on her bed and brushed her beautiful silver hair before it dried. "Want to talk now?" asked Kai.  
  
"Sure" she replied softly.  
  
"I've missed you Kita. How have you been?"  
  
"With an ass hole of a father."  
  
"Kita! I love you! I always have! I-I just." Kai paused. "You are the one person I've ever cared about and the only one I thought ever really cared about me."  
  
"I do care Kai, but when they tore us apart you never came back. You made a promise to me before you got in that car. You said "when I can, I'll come back and get you. I promise never to forget you Kita." But you never kept that promise Kai."  
  
"I did what I thought was best!" Kai said as they grabbed clothes from their suitcases. He pulled off his jeans and shirt and put on a pair of boxers. His white shirt lay on his bed. Kita pulled out white pajamas covered in cherry blossoms. She took off her clothes. (don't get disgusting thoughts plz)  
  
Tears were burning in her eyes. "Leaving me with him was not what was best! I hate him! He's a jerk and he hates me!"  
  
"Kita calm down!" Kai said and he grabbed her in his arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"Kai," she pulled back and picked up her shirt. "We're going to have to tell them the truth about our pasts.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He'll be looking for me Kai. My father never rests. He knows what a good blader I am and uses me for that talent."  
  
"How did you even get messed up in beyblades?"  
  
"It was the day after they took us apart. Look we can talk about that after we talk about the important stuff. We can pretend everything is fine Kai but it won't be unless we talk about what happened." Kita 's blankets were in a mound next to her, blocking her bottom half. Just as she had pulled her shirt down over her chest the door opened and the rest of the BB walked in. They froze when they saw Kita pull her hair out from under the shirt and Kai without one on.  
  
Then they stared as Kita stood up and pulled on her pants. "Are we interrupting something?" asked Tyson. Kita rolled her eyes and Kai scowled and looked outraged.  
  
"Sure Tyson," Kita said as she walked over. "We were talking so in a way you were." She smiled at Ray as she passed. Ray felt as though he had been punched quite hardly in the gut by Kai. He didn't know why he cared about what they had seen. According to Kita they were just talking, so why shouldn't he believe her? And why did he feel this way?  
  
They all finished changing and were making popcorn and other snacks when Kenny dragged up the subject of the two changing in front of each other. "Didn't the two of you care about changing in the same room?"  
  
"Not really," Kita said sitting down and looking at Dizzi's open screen.  
  
"Er, why not?" asked Max sitting next to her.  
  
"I am curious myself," Tyson said leaning on the counter across from Kita.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be," Kai snapped, very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, our... pasts. make it perfectly fine and comfortable," Kita said giving Kai a look.  
  
"Okay.." Kenny said looking between them. Ray was silent and keeping busy by making sweets.  
  
"Do we have any movies?" asked Ray twenty minutes later, suddenly realizing they didn't bring any.  
  
"There are some down by the TV, but they're all American," Kenny said.  
  
"How are we supposed to know which ones are good?" asked Max and Tyson together.  
  
"Do you have any idea Kita?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well." The Bladebreakers had a great time watching movies and laughing and talking. Kai and Kita were longing for a time to talk about their pasts.  
  
Dizzi was still on and she had pictures of Kita and Kai. She was running them through searches trying to find out what they were hiding.  
  
Just as they were falling asleep in their bed, Kai sat bolt upright. "Kita?"  
  
"Kai?" she mumbled.  
  
"I'm going to promise you something." Ray was awake and listening closely.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I'm going to promise never to let them split us apart again. I shouldn't have let them the first time. And I shouldn't have counted on Melanie to help us! I'll never loose you again Kita." The two fell asleep but Ray felt sick.  
  
He slipped out of the room and was passing Dizzi when something on her screen caught his eye. Kai and Kita's pictures were up and so was overlapped information. Ray began to read when Dizzi shut off. He smiled, suddenly feeling better.  
  
Understanding was flooding through him. Ray decided that he needed to figure out more on Kai's and Kita's pasts before he confronted them about their sort-of-secret. Ray slipped back into bed and fell into a dreamless and comforting sleep.  
  
A/N Hope you like this! I have to go separate pumpkin seeds from the guts so my brother will shut up and let me typing peace. Next chapter coming soon!! 


	7. Mistaken Identities

A/N There's a few female comments in here and an inside joke from my newspaper staff. You may find it funny but I'm warning, there's some stuff about PMS so get over it!  
  
Chapter 6*~~ Mistaken Identities*~~  
  
Kita yawned and at up. She rubbed her bleary eyes and looked around. It took a second to remember where she was. Softly she climbed out of bed and looked at the two boys in the beds on each of her sides.  
  
Kai was smiling slightly and looked sweet and calm. 'So unlike what he looks when he's awake. But so much like the boy I knew..' Then Kita walked over to Ray's bed. He was grinning and looked handsome in the lines of light that were playing across his face from the window. 'Just like the Ray who let me join the Blade Breakers. Sweet, nice, charming. like Kai used to be. How could so much have changed him?' Kita sighed and took off her pajamas and put on clothes.  
  
She walked out of their room and shut the door softly. Something on the counter caught her eye. "Kenny left Dizzi here," Kita said in shock. She walked over and shut the top, then set her on the couch. Kita sat down on a stool and poured herself some water. She stared forlornly at it as she played with a necklace she wore.  
  
It was a black string with an ocean colored stone shaped in a heart with a silver lightning bolt down the center. She wore a short black skirt and a purple top. It seemed like a scarf wrapped behind her neck and criss- crossed over her chest and tied in a bow in the back. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a silver and purple ribbon tied in it. Two bangs to her shoulders were on each side of her face.  
  
She heard a door open behind her and turned, hoping it may be Kai. It was Rei. Kita couldn't truthfully say she was unhappy. Ray was so sweet. It would have been murder trying to talk to Kai, though she knew the time would come.  
  
"Morning Rei!" Rei looked startled at her words. He stood behind the couch but had not seen her as he was in deep thought.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Sitting on the couch."  
  
"Cute, but I mean why are you up so early?"  
  
"I woke up, that's why. And since when were you the interrogator, I thought that was my- Kai's job," she said hastily covering up for her slip of the tongue.  
  
"Right," Rei said slowly. "I just didn't hear you."  
  
"You've probably gotten to be a heavy sleeper, Kai snores," Kita said with a scrunched nose.  
  
"Mmmmm," he said mysteriously.  
  
"Okay, you're acting weird. What's up?"  
  
"The sky?" he asked in a sarcastic answer.  
  
"I'm being serious! What's on your mind?" Rei thought for a moment. 'Well, the most direct way to find if your assumption is right is to ask her,' he thought.  
  
"Kita," he began. "I have a qu-" But Rei was never able to finish his sentence as Tyson burst into the room.  
  
"Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"God, is all you think about your stomach?" asked Kita, grinning.  
  
"Let me think," Tyson said seriously. He paused and put his finger on the tip of his chin. "Almost, otherwise I'm thinking about beyblading!"  
  
"Can't you eat in your room?" snapped Rei.  
  
"Geeze, what crawled up you and died?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he said exasperatedly. "Why don't we go downstairs? We get free food all morning. All you can eat."  
  
"YEAH!!" Tyson yelled hopping up. He rushed out to get Kenny and Max.  
  
"I'd better wake up Kai," Rei said. He walked back to the room. Kita sighed. She opened the fridge and grabbed her bottle of water. Then she sat down and waited for Kai and Rei. At the same time the two came out Kenny, Max, and Tyson walked in.  
  
"Let's go!" Max cheered.  
  
"Come on chief," Tyson said steering him out. "Coming Kita?" she nodded and stood. This was the first time they saw her clothes.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Kai.  
  
"Oh shut it," Kit a snapped. "I'm wearing what I usually do."  
  
"It's pretty," Tyson said. Kai glared at him.  
  
"You are being an overprotective jerk for someone who broke off contact with me for years." That made the glare disappear.  
  
"Let's not get into this now," Kai said not looking at her. He walked out and the rest followed, Kita and Rei in the back.  
  
"I think it makes you look beautiful," Rei whispered. He walked away, blushing.  
  
"Okay." Kita said to herself, a blush creeping up her cheeks as well. 'Knock it off Kita!' she scolded herself.  
  
"Food!" Kita was startled to see they had reached the eating area. Tyson had rushed in after his outburst and was dancing in front of the buffet table. Kai rolled his eyes and walked up by Kita.  
  
"You sure know how to choose the weird friends, Kai," Kita commented. Kai shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." He walked over to the guys and took a plate. Kita studied her team for a moment before she took a place in line herself. When she reached the table at which they had sat she got large eyes staring at her food.  
  
Kai seemed not to notice. He was just eating his food with dignity (is that possible?). "What?" asked Kita sitting next to Rei, across from Kai.  
  
"Isn't that a lot of food?" asked Max. Kita's white plate was mounded with muffins, bagels, cereal, eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, and chocolate(I just had fudge for breakfast!).  
  
"Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't eat," Kita said as she began stuffing her face. "Besides, it's PMS." (I don't care about her age)  
  
"Ugh! Too much information!" Tyson yelled. Quite loudly in fact. Almost every single head snapped towards them. "Hehe, hello everyone!"  
  
"And look at Tyson's plate," Kita said gesturing t the mounds of food that doubled to hers.  
  
"Yeah, but he's Tyson," Max said.  
  
"He always stuffs his face," Kenny agreed.  
  
"Maybe I do," Kita said.  
  
"Maybe," Kai muttered.  
  
"Watch it," Kita snapped. He shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
'And things just got weirder,' Rei thought. He shook his head and focused on eating his own food. Pretty soon Kita was flinging grapes at everyone.  
  
"Kita!" Kai exclaimed as one landed in his eye. She looked innocent and pointed to Rei. "Right," Kai said sarcastically as he shot a grape at Kita she in turn flung one at Max.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hay is for horses," Rei said smugly. Soon eh was nailed with a grape.  
  
Half an hour, an angry maid, and a hundred grapes later, the Blade Breakers were heading up to their rooms.  
  
"I don't care what you guys are doing but I'm swimming and then heading to say bye to my friends. From my understanding we leave tomorrow," Kita said.  
  
"I'll join in the swimming. I hear they have a great pool here," Rei said, smiling.  
  
"Screw the pool, I meant the beach. So I can surf," Kita said as she went to change.  
  
A while later the Blade Breakers were in swimming suits and on their way to the beach near "Kita's" shop. She paused there and got them each a surf board. Her own board was purple with silver stars all over it.  
  
It matched her suit which was a pale purple bikini with silver stars. In fact each board matched the boys' suits. "Here we are," Kita said, gesturing to the beach in front of them.  
  
"Um, what if we don't know how to surf?" asked Tyson. Kita laughed.  
  
"I'll teach you, come on," she said and lead them to the water. All day they had fun hanging out at the beach. Then Kita left for a few hours to say god-bye to her friends herein Florida. She promised to meet them at the hotel.  
  
Rei looked over at Kai. "Kai, are you and Kita s-" but he was cut short once again. A boy with messy raven hair had bumped into Rei. He promptly helped him up.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "Come on, Ron's waiting Gin." With that he and the attractive red head set out. Rei shook his head and walked up stairs to think.  
  
*************  
  
Kita smiled happily as she stepped onto the plane. She took a seat in the two person side as Tyson, Kenny, and Max grabbed the three seats across from her. Mr. Dickinson satin front of the three and Rei and Tyson's Grandpa sat with him, leaving Kai to sit with Kita.  
  
"Kit-" Kai started after take-off.  
  
"No one calls me Kit anymore," Kita said, looking harshly out of the window.  
  
"Kita, is now a good time to talk?" Kita didn't respond so Kai continued. "Kita, where is he?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, I have to tell him that I'll no longer work for him and be on his putrid team," Kita said. She shut her eyes, clearly telling Kai she wanted to be left alone. He sighed and slept as well.  
  
Rei was looking at the two. He noticed a slight resemblance between their lips. He shook his head and looked back at the book he was reading. "Who knows, maybe we've mistaken their identities," he said quietly. 


End file.
